Girls Night out
by DysonsGirl
Summary: Sookie decides to go to Fangtasia for a girls night out and Sookie gets drunk and ends up having a little too much fun.. knowing how Sookie is and she don't exactly let her hair down so to speak I decided to try something new...
1. Chapter 1

THANK YOU to ncmiss12 for giving me this idea to write more about how Sookie ended up at Fangtasia, getting drunk!

Sookie finished getting ready for work, she was already late. Sookie grabbed her purse and rushed down the stairs and out the door. She got into the car and tried to start it but nothing happened. Sookie got out, slammed the car door and took out her cell phone she dialed Jason's number. She let it ring about 10 times but no answer but the voicemail picked up and she said, "Alright Jason, where the hell are you? Really hope you're not sleeping with some random skank. My car isn't starting and I was trying to find a ride. As usual when I need you I can never get in touch with you" and she slammed the phone shut

Then she dialed Merlotte's number and someone picked up the phone and said, "Merlotte's bar what can I do for you?" Sookie groaned and said, "Hey Terry, Tell Sam to come and pick me up. My Car won't start and I know I'm already late for my shift." She heard Sam yell "WHERE THE FUCK IS SOOKIE AT, SHE'S FUCKING LATE."

Then she heard Terry say, "Sam, Sookie's car is broke down. She needs a ride." Just then Sam gets on the phone and said, "Where the fuck are you Sookie, you were supposed to start your shift 15 minutes ago."

Sookie sighed and said, "My car won't fuck start I need a ride. I can't get a fucking hold of Jason." Sam groaned and said, "Fuck it Sookie, and don't worry about coming in. No one can leave we're fucking busy. Get you damn car fixed and call me when it's running" and he hung up on her.

Sookie slammed her phone and said, "Well Fuck you to Sam, what an asshole." She threw her phone back in her purse, stomped up the stairs and walked into her house. She slammed the front door, threw her purse on the chair next to the stairs and took a couple deep breaths.

She was a having a shitty day and she decided to head upstairs , get in her two piece pink polka dot bathing suit and lay out in the sun. She was going to enjoy Sam telling her to stay home. Sookie went outside and laid in a lawn chair put on her sunglasses and relaxed. Little did she know she would fall asleep.

Sookie woke up three hours later and realized she fell asleep and thanked god the sun was behind some clouds so she didn't get sunburned. She went inside and made a pitcher of lemonaid. Just then the front door opened and a male voice said, "Sookie, you here?" Sookie came out of the kitchen, realized it was Jason and said, "Where the hell were you this morning? I tried to call you for a ride since my piece of shit car broke down."

Jason then said, " Sorry Sook, I was at work and I put my phone on silent. Do you still need a ride to work?"Sookie sighed and said, "Nope, apparently I got the day off, Sam has a stick up his ass and was pissed about me car breaking down. Thanks for always being available when I need you Jason."

Jason then said, " Well Fuck you Sook, I'm sorry I missed you phone call. What the hell is it that time of the month again?"

Sookie gave Jason a death look and said, " Get the fuck of my house Jason or I'm going to knock your ass out."

Jason left the house and slammed the front door. Sookie was pissed now what was this ride sookie's ass day. Sookie headed back into the kitchen and got her glass of lemonaid then headed back outside to lie out and bask in the sun. Another two hours went by and she was still pissed and couldn't wait for this damn day to be over with. Sookie went inside and got her something to eat and looked at the clock and it said 5:00. Sookie decided at the moment that she needed alcohol.

She sure as fuck wasn't going to Merlotte's 'because she would chew Sam's ass out for hanging up on her and being a total ass. So the only other place to go is Fangtasia. The only other problem is her car was still broke down but she knew how to solve that. She went over to the phone and dialed ad number and a male voice picked up the phone and said, "Hoyt here." Sookie then said, "Hey Hoyt its sookie, Do you think you can come over here and take a look at my car? It won't start and I need it fixed so I can go to work." Hoyt then said, "Sure thing Sookie, I"ll be over there in 10" and he hung up.

Sookie hung up the phone and thanked god for Hoyte Fortenberry. He was a sweetheart and always tried to help out who he could. Sookie walked out the front door and sat on the porch. As sure as the sun setting here comes Hoyt pulling up behind sookie's car. Sookie got up just as Hoyt was getting out of his truck. She walked over and said, "I really appreciate you coming over here and looking at my car. I woulda called Jason but me and him got into it and I don't want to mess with him." Hoyt smiled and said, "It's no problem Sook, I'm pretty good with cars." Hoyt got right to work looking over the car, after a few minutes he said, "Was the car even trying to turn over?"

Sookie thought a minute and said, "No, I put the key in and tried but nothing happened." Hoyt smiled and said, "Well that's an easy fix. Your Battery is no good. You need a new one."

Sookie then said, " All the car parts stores are closed, I can't get a new one till tomorrow." Hoyt walked to the back of his truck and pulled something out and walked around the truck and said, " This battery should work for the time being. You can pick one up tomorrow and I can put the new battery in for you if you want."

Hoyt walked over and replaced the battery in the car and shut the hood. Sookie followed hoyt back over o his truck, Once he put the old battery in the back of his truck, she gave him a hug and said, " I"ll give you some money for the battery."

Hoyte smiled and said " Just give me a couple of free beers when you work and we'll call it even."Sookie kissed Hoyt on the cheek and said, " Your just the sweetest, thank you."

Hoyt blushed and said, "I better get home, momma will be pissed if I'm late for dinner" and he got in his truck and drove off.

Sookie's plan to go to fangtasia and get drunk was back on. She had one hell of a day and Hoyt fixing her car fixed her mood a little bit. Sookie went in the house and headed upstairs. Sookie started fumbling through her closet till she found a demin mini skirt, a strapless shirt and a pair of black knee high boots then she set all the stuff on her bed. She headed into the bathroom and showered, shaved her legs. Once she got out of the shower she found a matching Pink and black bra and pantie set and she put that one then put the outfit on. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She had to say she looked hot so she went downstairs, grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She got into her car and headed off to Fangtasia.

Sorry this chapter was a little long but I was REALLY trying to make this chapter fit with the others I have written ! ENJOY


	2. Chapter 2

_Sookie decides to go to Fangtasia for a girls night out and Sookie gets drunk and ends up having a little too much fun.. knowing how Sookie is and she don't exactly let her hair down so to speak I decided to try something new..._

_I LOVE SOOKIE but in this one she is a little wild ! I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD OR THE CHARACTERS !_

Sookie pulled up to Fangtasia and shut off the car. Sookie got out of her car and headed into Fangtasia. The bar was pretty busy tonight and it looked like Eric was nowhere to be found which was fantastic. Sookie could get drunk and not have to worry about Eric bothering her. Sookie headed to the bar and pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

Sookie handed the money to the bartender and said, " Keep the Tequlia shots coming." The Bartender put two shots in front of Sookie and she downed then in seconds. The Bartender laughed and said, " You keep downing shots like that someone is going to have to carry you out." Just then Pam saw Sookie by the bar and she walked over, looked her up and down and said " Well don't we look like we're in a party mood." Sookie sneered at Pam and said, " Don't you have someone else to fuck with tonight? I just wanna get drunk in peace." Pam looked at the Bartender and said, " Make sure this one doesn't get into too much trouble." The Bartender nodded and Pam walked off.

Sookie looked at the Bartender and said, " Fuck Pam I can take care of myself, Give me another 2 shots." The bartender laughed and got Sookie another 2 shots and she downed them. Sookie started to feel good so she walked to the dancefloor and started dancing by herself. Just then she saw an empty pole so she decided to get up and start dancing on it. Sookie had been dancing on the pole for about 5 minutes when she went back over to the bar and got another two shots. Sookie downed the 2 shots like it was nothing and the bartender said, " You need to slow down, I don't need Eric to fire me."

Sookie leaned over the bar, winked at him and said, " Don't worry about Eric, He ain't here. I'm going to have fun tonight and if your lucky I might just have some fun with you." Sookie knew she was starting to get drunk and the smart thing would be to stop but she wasn't going to do the right thing. Sookie ordered another two shots and downed them. Sookie looked at the bartender and realized how cute he was. Sookie then got up went and grabbed the bartender and pulled him down an empty hallway, pushed him up against the wall and started making out with him.

The Bartender put his hands on her ass and she groaned. Just then Pam came out of the bathroom and glared at the bartender. The bartender dropped his hands and pushed Sookie off and got back to the bar. Sookie glared at Pam and she said, " Think you need to go lay down in the office." Sookie sneered and said, " Go to hell Pam."

Sookie started to feel lightheaded so she headed to Eric's office. She opened the door and realized that Eric was sitting in his chair. Sookie glared at Eric and said, " This just completes my hight. " Sookie walked in the office, walked over and sat on the desk. Eric got up walked over and said, " Are you drunk?"

Sookie laughed and said, " I might have had a couple shots of Tequlia." Sookie couldn't help but look at Eric and get turned on. He looked so hot in his black slacks and black musule shirt. Sookie stood up, and pushed Eric over to the couch and sat on his lap. Sookie then kissed Eric. Instantly the two of them started making out. Eric using his vampire speed brought them over to the desk. Eric ripped off sookie's thong and pulled up Sookie's skirt,

While Eric was kissing on Sookie's neck she undid Eric's pants and let them drop to the floor. Sookie was so happy Eric decided to not wear boxers, Eric then ripped off Sookie's shirt and threw it on the floor. Eric then ripped off Sookie Bra and started fondaling her breasts. Sookie then grabbed Eric's erection and started massaging it. Eric goaned in pleasure and Sookie looked into Eric's eyes and said, " Fuck me Eric Northman."

You didn't have to ask him twice, he thrusted his cock into Sookie and she moaned. Eric's thrusts started out slow while Sookie was rubbing her hands on Eric's rock hard chest, Sookie arched her back and at that moment Eric hit her g-spot and she screamed. Thank god the music was loud in the bar so no one could hear her scream. Sookie looked at Eric and said, " Faster Eric, fuck me faster."

Eric didn't have to be asked twice and using his vampire speed he started screw sookie lighting speed. Sookie was getting close to her climax and she tighned her inner muscules that just made Eric crazy. Eric's fangs popped out and sookie said, " Bite me Northman, Bite me now."

Eric sunk his teeth into sookie's neck which made Sookie and Eric both go over the edge. Sookie screamed as her priavate spazemned violently and Eric filled Sookie with his seed. Eric pulled his fangs out of Sookie's neck and sealed the wounds with Eric's blood.

Eric pulled out of Sookie and she said," I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you. But we need to fuck in a bed next time, I wanna ride the shit out of you," Eric grinned his evil grin and said , " Give me 10 minutes I"ll have a bed here." Sookie laughed and said. " God I"m never going to hear the end of Pam and my screaming." Eric lightly kissed Sookie and said, " I love when you scream."

Eric pulled his pants up, walked over and threw Sookie a fangtasia tank top. Sookie put the shirt on and Eric said, " I'll take you home."

HOPE you liked it, please give me reviews BUT BE NICE !


	3. Chapter 3

The two walked out of Eric's office and Pam looked at Sookie and grinned. Eric was watching sookie as she walked through the bar. Eric loved watching Sookie's ass move. Eric looked at Pam at the bar and said, " I'll sould be back before sunrise." Pam grinned and said, " Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Sookie busted out laughing and Eric said, " Pam there isn't much you wouldn't do, so that's no help" then Eric and Sookie walk out of Fangtasia.

A black car was waiting when the two walked out and there was a guy holding the back door opened. Eric and Sookie got in and the man shut the door. Sookie took her boots off and the guy who was in the drivers seat said, " Where to Mr. Northman."

Eric then said, " To the Stackhouse farmhouse please." The car began to move and Sookie sat on Eric's lap and started kissing Eric's neck and earlobes. Eric moaned then she started grinding on him. The two started making out like horny teenagers.

The two noticed the car stopped and were happy as hell that they were at Sookie's house. The back passenger door opened and Eric got out then helped Sookie out of the car. The two raced up to the stairs and Eric was rubbing all over her. Sookie quickly opened the front doot and Eric pinned her against the door and began kissing her feircly.

In an instant without breaking kisses he had Sookie in his arms and up in her room. As soon as the two had entered the bedroom, the door closed behind her, and Eric had her up against the door. His hands were all over her, and his mouth was exploring her neck.

He needed to be inside of her. He pulled her shirt over her head and had her bra off moments later. Still with her against the door, he brought his lips to first one breast and then the other. His hands were already working her skirt down her hips, taking her panties along with them. He quickly removed the offending garments.

He checked her readiness with another growl and then picked her up and thrust into her, his hands taking most of the impact of her body against the door.

Sookie wrapped her legs and arms around him. He carried her to the bed and—still buried inside of her—pushed them both onto it, causing his cock to sink even more deeply into her wet core. "Eric," Sookie gasped as she moved her hands so that she could grab hold of his beautiful shoulder blades.

Eric's hands roamed her body as if he couldn't touch her skin enough—as if he wanted to touch her everywhere all at once. He sped them toward their completion in a frenzy of touches and thrusts. She held onto him as if her life depended on it; part of her thought that it did. "Eric," she groaned again, unable to say anything but his name.

A few minutes later, in the midst of his stimulating her clit with his fingers and his working and pounding of her g-spot. Sookie opened her legs even more and looked into Eric's eyes and said, " Fuck me with your vampire speed, NOW."

Eric didn't have to be told twice he instantly used his vampire speed within seconds she screamed and her vagina was spasming which pulled him into his own release. "Fuck, Sookie!" he yelled out―not quietly at all―as he joined her in orgasm. She was too busy writhing below him to scold him for the volume of his yell for the moment, so she simply enjoyed the jolts from the aftershocks of her own orgasm that were roving through her body.

Sookie caught her breath then laid on Eric's chest. Eric sighed then said, " I'll have to go to ground soon. So don't think I did a houdini on you." Sookie kissed Eric's chest and closed her eyes. Once her breathing was rythmic Eric knew she was sleeping and she was going to wake up with one hell of a hangover.

PLEASE NEED MORE REVIEWS PLEASE ! WON'T add any more till I get some more reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

She's rubbing, scrubbing, and massaging my balls in her pursuit of the 'ultimate clean.' _What she's going to give me is the ultimate hard-on._

She grabs the shower head again as she shushes me and rinses my body; she makes sure that there's no soap left anywhere before she pronounces me done.

I hate to break it to her, but I'm nowhere near done. Hell, I haven't even started. I'm so hard my dick could double as a Louisville slugger right now. I nearly lose my load when she turns her back towards me as she bends over to adjust the water temperature giving me a perfect view of her fantastic ass.

With a low groan I step into her and bend my knees so I can rub my dick between her perfect legs. I grab her by the hips and begin rubbing my cock up against her as I inform her that unless she's aching to get fucked senseless, she really needs to be more mindful of bending over in front of me like this.

She wiggles her ass into me, making me groan loudly as it causes the best friction against my aching cock. She looks over her shoulder at me, batting her eyelashes like she's innocent – _the tease_! Then, in a sickly-sweet voice she informs me, "Maybe getting fucked senseless is exactly what I'm looking for, Viking."

Holy. Hell. Ask and you shall receive, you little tease.

I reach around her to turn off the water, making sure to press my steely erection against her harder, and tell her "I'd be more than happy to provide that service for you."

I get out of the shower and grab a big, fluffy towel to dry my lover off with and another to wrap around my waist. I fluff every inch of Sookie's perfect body dry and am blessed by the gods when she returns the favor.

Once we're both dried off I waste no time getting my cock where it needs to be. Without a word, I lift Sookie up and impale her on my erection, causing us both to moan loudly at the sensation. I can't even move she feels so fucking good. I finally get myself calmed down enough to walk, and shuffle us forward (still guiding her up and down on my dick, of course) and push her up against the bathroom wall. We aren't making it one more step, folks. I need her braced up against something so that I can fuck the shit outta my girl.

I use the wall to support her so that I'm able to get one hand in between us, enabling me to assault her clit. I rub it hard and fast, praying I can make her come quickly. I want to move us to the bed so I can watch her ride me, but I refuse to leave this bathroom until she's come at least once.

My ministrations, along with my cock gliding in an out of her, are making her moans increase in length and volume. I know she's going to fall over the edge soon and when her walls begin to quiver around my dick, it takes every ounce of self-control not to fill her with my cum.

"Unngh. Errriccc! Just like that… oh, yes. Unnngh…."She leans her head into the crook of my neck and bites down, hard.

I assume that she does this to help drown out her scream as her orgasm rips through her, but what it _actually_ does is make me cum with a roar. "Holy fucking shit, SOOKIE! Oh. My. GOD!"

I carry her over to the bed and lie down with sookie ontop of me. After our breathing calms down she bends down kisses me softly. As the kiss deepens Sookie begins to grind herself against me, letting me feel how wet she is again for me.

"So wet for me, Lover," I moan against her mouth.

"Only for you, Eric," she grits out.

I raise her hips a little and settle her over my erection. I don't penetrate her; I just rub her pussy along my shaft – my head hitting her clit on each upstroke.

"I want to feel you inside me, Eric. Now." She breathes against my neck as she nibbles on it.

She impales herself on my cock. As she buries me to the hilt inside her tight, hot pussy, she throws her head back both of us moaning loudly at the sensation.

It takes us a few minutes before either of us can move, or barely breathe. Finally she pulls herself off of my softening dick with a sigh. She tucks herself in next to me, her head on my still heaving chest.

"Well, that was sure something," she giggle-sighs.

"Mmmm. Hell Yes it was." I mumble happily.

We spend a few more minutes kissing and snuggling;

"You have kept me up all night-vampire," she joked.

Eric kissed the top of her head; he could feel Sookie's tiredness struggling with her amusement. "Then sleep, my fairy. I"ll have to go to ground soon but I"ll see you tomorrow night."

She nestled into him, and Soon Sookie's breathing once again rose and fell in even currents, indicating her sleep. I slide out of bed, grab my cloths and take one more look at her sleeping then I race back to fangtasia before the sun comes up.

SPOV

I barley open my eyes and realize it's morning and the phone is ringing. I look beside me and it's empty, did last night really happen. I grab my robe at the end of the bed, put it on and head downstairs and pick up the phone.

The voice says, " Sookie, you ok?"

It takes me a minute, I'm still half asleep and I have a headache from hell but I realize it's Sam.

I yawn and say, "What's up Sam is something wrong?"

Sam then says, "Sook, its 10:30. Your shift started at 10:00. You ok, you're never late.'

I quickly say," Oh Sam I'm sorry I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm getting dressed and on my way now" and I hang up the phone.

I run upstairs and throw on my barmaid outfit (black shorts, white boat-neck tee with _Merlotte's _embroidered over the left breast,

black Adidas). I grab my purse and run downstairs and out the door.


	5. Note

Sorry its taking me so long to write another chapter... I've gotten preoccupied with another story I'm working on... I am in the process of getting some more chapters written for this...

Hope you guys are enjoying reading it so far and are excited about whats going to happen ...


	6. Chapter 6

(Sookie's POV)

I rush down the front steps and to my car. I jump in it and realize the keys are in the ignition. I don't stop and ask why I just started the car and speed to Merlotte's. I pull in the parking lot 15 minutes later, shut off the car and rush into the bar.

I rush through the dining area to Sam's office and drop my purse off in a drawer, grabbed an apron and put it on. I rushed out of the office and right into Sam.

I looked at him and said, "Sorry again for being late. I'll stay late if you need me to Sam."

I was just about to walk a past him when Sam noticed the bite marks on my neck. Sam grabbed my arm and immediately said, "Don't even tell me your back with Compton?"

My mouth dropped open and my eyes got huge and Sam said, "Christ Sookie, didn't you learn the first time. The Queen sent him to get close to you so she could own you. For god sakes, because of him you've been to the hospital more times than I can count."

I slapped Sam across the face, grabbed my arm back and said,"Sam Merlotte, Last time I remember who I let into my bed is none of your damn business. For the record I am not back with Compton but that doesn't mean I hate all vampires."

It took Sam a minute to register what I was saying then he laughed and said, " You mean, tall, blonde and brooding don't you. You know there's trouble whenever vampires are involved. You need to cut out all the undead."

I was beyond pissed, who the fuck does Sam Merlotte think he is. I took off my apron, threw it at him and said, "You can go to hell Sam Merlotte, I'm not working tonight."

I stormed out of the bar and was proud of myself. Metlotte has some nerve butting into my personal life. I was half tempted to go back in there and give him another piece of my mind but I decided I better not. I was making my way to the car and two drunk guys were hanging around my car.

I was already pissed and really wasn't in the mood to deal with these two drunk assholes. I looked down and slowly started to walk towards me car.

Both guys whistled as I walked by and I just rolled my eyes. The first guy was a regular at Merlotte's and really never had any trouble with him but he decided to stand right in front of me and I walked into him. Of course now I had to look up, I half smiled and said, "Sorry Kitch."

Kitch pulled me up against him and said, "You looking for a good time?"

I wanted to roll my eyes and scoff but decided to smile and say, "Not tonight, just not in a good mood."

Just then the other guy a friend of his, stands behind me and grabs my ass. I without even thinking jerk myself around, slap the shit out of the guy and said, "Didn't your momma ever teach you manners."

The second guy was holding his cheek and was angry now. Kitch grabbed my arms and held them, that gave the other guy the go ahead and he started grabbing my breasts and squeezing them. I tried moving and getting my arms free but Kitch had a good hold on them. Without me even realizing it my arms were suddenly free and the other guy stopped what he was doing.

I turn around and there is Eric he's got Kitch by the neck holding him off the ground. His fangs were down and I gotta say he looked damn good. I immediately move my little ass right next to Eric. Eric growled and said to Kitch, " The next time you touch you, I'm going to rip your heart out of your chest."

Eric threw Kitch a couple feet away and he landed in the woods. Within minutes Kitch and his friend was gone. I couldn't help myself, him throwing Kitch really was hot and the suit he was wearing wasn't helping matters at all. Eric looked like he just came from a GQ shoot.

Moving quicker than I realized, Eric had me against the car and his mouth was on mine. After a startled second I was right in the moment. The rational part of my brain was telling me to stop this, making out in a parking lot, I mean come on. I dismissed my brain and told it to shut the hell up especially when Eric's lips and teeth traveled down to find the sensitive place where the neck curves into the shoulder.

I moved against him, and wrapped my feet around his waist; it was a reflex, ok? His hand then slipped under my shirt, under my bra and his hand found my breast. His thumb began stroking and I shuddered then jerked. He was doing a little gasping, too.

"Okay." I breathed, pulled away a little. " Let's stop this now."

"Ummm huh," he said in my ear, his tongue flicking it, I shuttered.

"I'm not doing this," I said trying to sound sure of myself. Then my resolved gathered. "Eric! I'm not having sex with you in the Merlotte's parking lot!"

Eric pouted "Not even a little bit of sex?"

"No. Definitely not! "I said

"Your mouth" (he kissed my neck) "is saying one thing, but your body" (then he kissed my shoulder) "is saying another."

I looked at Eric and said, "Listen to the mouth Viking."

Eric helped me unwrapped my legs from his waist and helped me stand up. I looked up at him and into his blue eyes and said, "Thanks for helping me with those guys."

Eric put his arms around me, kissed my hair and said, "Let's get you home. I'll take you home in my vette."

Eric's Corvette was really outta place in the Merlotte's parking lot. It kind of fits Eric though, he's outta place in Bon Temps. As we walk to his vette he opens the passenger door and I get in and he shuts the door. In an instant he's getting into the driver's seat. Eric started the car and sped towards my house.


	7. Chapter 7

(Still SPOV)

My cell phone rang, so I picked it up and the voice said, "Oh My god Sook, You okay? Terry told me about Kitch and his asshole friend."

I sighed and said, "Sam, I'm fine, Eric showed up just in time and scared the shit outta Kitch and his friend. Don't think they will be messing with me from now on."

Sam scoffed and said, "You're with Eric now? All you had to do was scream and I would've come running out, you know that."

I was annoyed and said, "Look Sam, I'm fine and who I'm with is none of your business. I'll talk to you tomorrow" and I hung up on him.

I suddenly realize that my hand found Eric's. Eric didn't flinch all he did was intertwine our fingers and smile. I loved how I felt when I'm with Eric. It was totally different when I was with Bill.

I snap out of my thoughts when we pull up into the front of the house and realize there is a car parked out by the road. My whole body tenses and my grip on Eric's hand tightened. I know if he was a normal guy he would be hollering. Eric smiled and said, "The car is take-out. I ordered you food for when you got off of work."

My mind was in shock, Eric Northman ordered me food and had it delivered. I instantly let go of his hand and the both of us got out of the car. I headed up the steps and unlocked the door while Eric walks to the car by the road. I walk in put my keys in my purse and throw my purse on the chair.

Just as I turn toward the door, Eric is there, he moves to the side and a teenage boy comes up the stairs. He walks in the house, smiles and said, "Where do you want the food?"

Eric looks at me and for a moment I feel like I can't speak. Eric smiles and said, "Just put it on the kitchen table."

I snap out of my haze, smile and say, "I'm going to go take a shower. There's blood in the fridge, help yourself."

I head up the stairs and into my room, I feel dirty. I know I didn't do anything but having those guys' hands on me, makes my stomach turn. I walk into my bathroom and turn my shower on as hot as I can take it. I strip down and get in and put my body under the water.

I immediately begin scrubbing my entire body, once, twice till my skin is red. I wash my hair then got out of the shower. I dried off with my fluffy white towel and walk into my bedroom. I was just about to start getting dressed when there was a knock on the door.

I wait a second then try and listen to see If I can hear anything and I can't, so that means it's a vampire at the door. I roll my eyes, throw my robe on and head out my room and down the stairs. I reach the bottom step and Eric has the door opened and Bill is standing there.

Of course this just isn't my damn night. I walk over to the door, sigh and said, " What do you want Compton?"

My grandma would yell at me for not being a southern hostess but I'm not in the damn mood tonight. Bill looked at little shocked at the way I was speaking to him. Bill smiled anyway and said, " I called over at Merlotte's and Arlene told me you and Sam had a fight and you weren't working. I thought I'd come over and see if you wanted to talk about what happened."

I instantly think to myself about how Arlene really needs to stop telling every tom, dick and harry everybody's business. I really do love Arlene but sometimes she is such a busy body. I shake out myself out of my thought, roll my eyes and said, "Bill while I appreciate you stopping by I really don't care to talk about my fight with Sam with you. All I wanna do is eat then curl up on the couch and watch a movie."

I could see Bill's mind thinking and he instantly said, "Well if Eric is leaving, I'd be more than happy to keep you company and watch a movie with you."

Typical Bill always thinking of ways to weasel his way back into my home, into my bed. I take a breath because what I really wanna do is tell him to fuck off and slam the door on his smug face. I know my grandma would give me hell if I did that so I fight the urge. I half smile and said, "Bill, Eric's not going anywhere. He's staying till dawn, you have a good night" then I shut the door on him.

I turn around and Eric has a shit eating grin on his face. I can't help but laugh then smile. I'm sure Eric enjoyed that little show and I know it pissed Bill off. I get ready to head into the kitchen and there's another knock on the door.

I'm getting just a little annoyed, all I wanna do is eat and cuddle up on the couch with Eric and watch a movie. If it's Bill again, I'm done with being polite I'm going to tell him off and slam the door in his face. I compose myself and walk back over to the door open it and am happy as a pig in mud when it's Pam, Eric's second in command.

I smile at Pam and said, "For once I can say I'm happy it's you."

Pam has this look of she don't know quite how to take what I just said. Pam nodded then said, "I'm looking for Eric."

I think well DUH of course you are. There ain't no way in hell you'd just pop over to visit me. I'm snapped out of my inner thoughts by Eric saying, " What is it Pam?"

Pam immediately said, "Another Sheriff is at Fangtasia and is demanding to see you. Apparently another vampire went into another Sheriff's area and fed in public. I tried to take care of it myself but this woman a bigger bitch than me. She's demanding to see you like yesterday. "

I could tell Eric was more than annoyed, he said something in Swedish. I knew my night was officially screwed at that moment. Eric looked at me, kissed my forehead and said, "I've got to go and handle this. The sheriff showing up is unexpected but I can't blow it off. I'll try and be back as soon as I can."

I made my best pout face and he looked at me and gently kissed me. He pulled his keys out of his pocket, put them in my hand and said, "If I don't make it back, you can use my car till I come back and get it. If I don't make it back tonight, I'll sure as hell be here tomorrow as soon as the sun goes down."

I open the door and watch Pam and Eric walk out the front door. They got into Pam's Pink Corvette and sped off. I slam the door; I was not a happy person. I decide to go on with my plans for watching a movie and eating but first I need to go get dressed. I head upstairs into my room and throw on a pair of underwear and a t-shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

I head back downstairs and straight for the kitchen. I am in heaven as I breathe in the smell of pizza, wings, and cheesy bread. I grab a plate and get 4 pieces of mushroom, black olive and anchovy pizza, a handle full of wings and 3 slices of cheesy bread. I head into the living room and put on my all-time favorite movie The Last of the Mohicans and plop down and dig in.

Within 30 minutes I ate everything on my plate, I laid on the couch and the next thing I know I was asleep. The next thing I know, it feels like I'm being carried and my body is against something hard and cool. I barley open my eyes and I see Eric carrying me up to my bed.

He laid me down and I asked him, what time it was. He brushed hair away from my eyes and said, "It's just after 3 in the morning."

Eric pulled the covers over my body and was getting ready to walk off. I grabbed his arm and said, "You're not leaving are you?"

Eric smiled and said, "I'm just going to go put the food up and I'm going to lay with you till I have to go to ground. Close your eyes and I'll be back before you fall asleep."

I close my eyes and quicker than I realize Eric's sliding in bed with me in nothing but his boxers. I roll over and cuddle into his chest. He kissed my forehead and said, "So what exactly happened between you and the shifter tonight."

I looked at Eric and said, "Merlotte decided to get into my personal business when he saw the fang marks on my neck. He automatically assumed I was back with Compton. I'm seriously thinking about quitting Merlotte's. This isn't the first time Sam has put his nose where it don't belong."

Eric immediately said, "Well I can always hire you at Fangtasia as a waitress. I know you're not a big fan of driving to Shreveport but the tips are better and you get a paycheck every week."

I laid my head back on Eric's chest and tried to weigh the good and things about working at Fangtasia. To be totally honest the money was my only appeal to working for Eric. The bad would be having to deal with Pam and seeing the fangbangers beg Eric to feed from them.

I think Eric could sense I wasn't a big fan of being a waitress at his bar. He then said, "Well how about I hire you as my assistant. You would look good in a short skirt and a Fangtasia shirt."

I thought about that for a minute then said, "What exactly would I be doing as your assistant?"

Eric smiled and said, "You'd be handling the managing of the bar. Like inventory and the human employees. If they have a problem they can come to you but then you come to me. You could sit by me when I have to sit and be put on display."

I was seriously considering taking Eric's offer. I mean I can't stand working at Merlotte's anymore. Sam and Arlene are getting on my last nerve. I know for sure I'd be making more money at Fangtasia. Oh my lord I can't believe I am about to say this.

I open my mouth and utter "Alright Eric, I'll work for you. I want it made clear that I am not on the menu. Also I'll mirror Pam when she does the inventory and ordering till I get the hang of it."

I look at him and he is grinning from ear to ear and he looks adorable. Eric then picks up his phone up off the end table and dials a number and put it on speaker then Pam picks up and said, "What do you want."

Eric then said, "You need to start the paperwork for Sookie to start at Fangtasia as my assistant tomorrow tonight. Make sure she makes more than she was making at Merlotte's."

I really think Pam dropped the phone on the other end and I giggled. I knew Pam wasn't going to be exactly happy about my working at Fangtasia but to hell with Pam. Pam then said, "Eric you really think that's a good idea? We need waitresses not her as your personal assistant.

I scoffed and said, "Thanks a lot Pam, fuck you I can do more than just waitress."

Eric knew that what Pam said pissed me off so he immedialty said something to her in Swedish then said, " There are many times I want your opinion but now is not one of them times. Get the paperwork done and pushed through. She'll be starting work tomorrow night" and he hung up on her.

I really should be used to Pam by now; I know she has no filter of what to say and what not to say. Sometimes she can be a total bitch but I thought we were at least civil to each other.

Eric put the phone back on the end table then wrapped his arms around me.I cuddled into his chest more and closed my eyes then drifted off to sleep.

I roll over and realize that Eric is gone and it's daytime. I barley open my eyes, look at the clock and it said 12:00pm. All of a sudden there was knocking on the front door. I sit up still half asleep and stretch. I pull the covers off, get out of bed and head downstairs. When I get to the bottom step, I can see a woman about my age with bags in her hands. This has me curious so I walk over open the door and the woman smiles and says, "Howdy, my name is Dawn. I work for Eric at Fangtasia."

I laugh and think, leave it to Eric to hire infants to work in his bar. I come out of my thought, smile and said, "I'm Sookie, what can I do for you?"

Dawn laughs then said, "Eric wanted me to bring your uniform. He also figured you'd be craving coffee so I brought you a cup and some donuts."

Dawn handed me the two bags and the plastic cup and was just getting ready to leave when she turned back around and said, " Oh yeah, Pam said, Be at Fangtasia at 6, Don't be fucking late was her exact words." Dawn turned around and walked off the porch. I shut the front door and headed to the kitchen. I set the bag on the table and took a long sip of my coffee.

To be honest I was a little afraid to see the outfit Eric picked out for me. I know what the waitresses wear and that's barley anything. I set my cup down and open the bag and was pleasantly shocked. I pulled out the Black skirt, it was knee length and pretty cute. I pulled out the shirt; it was silk spaghetti strap shirt. It came down to my belly button and it was blood red

I laughed but was happy with it. If my stomach was the only part of my body I would be showing off I could live with that. I pulled out what looked like a vest and it was black. I turn it over and it has the Fangtasia logo on the back.

The Shoes were boots and I had to say I loved them. They were black, leather and came up to my knees and they laced up. The last thing was a fedora and it was black and grey striped. I was impressed; I picked up the outfit and put it back in the bag. I grabbed my coffee, bag on donuts and the phone. I headed out to the porch swing and sat down. I took another long swig of my coffee and gathered my nerve.

I had to call Merlotte's and quit. It wasn't that I didn't want to, it was having to talk to Sam. He was the only one who gave Crazy Sookie a chance. Here goes nothing, I pick up the phone and dial Merlotte's. Sam picks up on the second ring and says, "Merlotte's Bar and Grill."

I take a deep breath and said, "Sam its Sookie, Need to talk to you for a second."

Sam then said, "Sook, I was hoping you were going to call. Look I'm sorry about last night. I know I crossed a line; I'm your boss and your friend. What do you need to talk to me about?"

I took another deep breathe and said, "Sam, it's not the first time you've gotten into my personal life. You crossed a line last night, you better be glad you didn't get slapped. Anyway I'm calling to tell you I'm quitting."

Sam started mumbling something incoherent then said, "If this is about last night, I said I was sorry, I need to butt out of your personal life, got it."

Now I was starting to feel guilty about quitting. I know Sam didn't mean any harm but I can't keep having him putting his two cents in my personal life. Yes he hired me knowing about me being able to hear people's thoughts. I've worked for him for 5 years and for the most part it's been the best job I've had but it's time for a change.

I sigh then said, "Look Sam, You don't know how much I appreciate you giving me a job. Especially knowing that I can read people's minds but it's time for a change."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam realized that he couldn't get Sookie to change my mind so he said, "Well if you need a good word put it, just holler" then he hung up the phone. Sookie set the phone down on the swing and took a sip of her coffee. She opened the bag and dug into the donuts

She engulfed two of them in no time and she finished drinking her coffee. Sookie grabbed the stuff and headed back inside. She put the stuff on the table, looked at the clock and it said 1:00pm. She headed upstairs and put on her pink polka dot bikini, grabbed her lawn chair and hat then headed out the front door to get some sun.

Sookie set the chair up and laid on her stomach first and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the chair. She woke up an hour later and flipped over to her front. She was laying on her front for 30 minutes when she heard a truck pulling up and shut off. Sookie sat up and saw Jason climbing out of his truck.

He makes his way over to his sister and says, "Arlene called me and told me you quit Merlotte's, what the hell happened? Also what's this I hear about Kitch getting rough with you?"

Typical leave it to busy body Arlene Fowler. You want something known in Bon Temps don't print it in the newspaper, just tell Arlene and it'll get around quicker that way. Sookie was annoyed as hell and she wanted go call Arlene and give her a piece of my mind but decided she better not.

Sookie wanted to tell her brother to get back in his truck and go to hell. Instead she took a deep breath and said, "Well hello to you to, I'm good Jason. I just quit a couple of hours ago. Sam got into my personal life; he can't accept me getting involved with vampires. As for Kitch him and one of his friends were harassing me, Eric showed up and handled it."

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "Well to be honest Sook, I'm not too keen on you bedding vampires but I know better than to try and tell you what to do. Do I need to go hunt kitch down and kick his ass?"

This was one reason I loved my brother so damn much. No matter what we disagree on when he finds out someone is giving me problems he's ready to give them an asskicking.

Sookie pulled herself outta that thought then said, " Trust me Kitch won't be messing me with again. I'm starting work at Fangtasia tonight at 6. Eric's going to be paying me more and I'm not going to be waitressing."

Sookie turned around, laid back down on her back and Jason walked off, got into his truck and drove off. She laid out for another 30 minutes and then she headed into the house and put up her chair. Sookie started a load of cloths.

She also changed her sheets and cleaned both bathrooms. Fresh towels in both bathrooms, a light dusting around the living room and bedroom and she vacuumed the house. Sookie also went out and swept the porches then she went in looked at the clock and it said 4:30. She ran upstairs and jumped in the shower.

Sookie got out 15 minutes later headed into her room and threw on her matching black lace underwear set then realized she forgot her uniform downstairs. Of course she did, Sookie ran downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed the bag with her uniform and raced back upstairs.

Sookie threw her uniform on, brushed her hair and put on some eye-liner and some lip gloss. I looked in the full-length mirror to check out the uniform. I gave myself a thumbs-up I looked kinda hot. You have to cheer for yourself, right?

Sookie went downstairs, looked at the clock and it said 5:00. She grabbed her purse from the chair and walked out of the house. She shut the door turned around and realized that her car was at Merlotte's and she was going to have to drive Eric's Corvette to Fangtasia.

She sighed and thought this wasn't going to be good, showing up in her boss's car. Don't need the employees think she's sleeping with the boss. She busted out laughing realizing Oh yeah she is sleeping with Eric.

Sookie shook herself outta her thoughts and made her way down the stairs and to Eric's car. She got in and there's a note on the steering wheel with her name on it. Sookie opened it up and it reads:

Sookie,

You're probably pissed that you have to drive my car to Fangtasia. Don't worry your car will be at Fangtasia by the time you get off tonight. Looking forward to see you in the uniform, even maybe you without it at the end of the night.

Eric

Sookie laughed typical Eric; always wanting to get my clothes off. She started the car and headed to Fangtasia. Sookie pulls into the Fangtasia parking lot, looks at the clock and its 5:45. She grabs her purse and gets out of the car and makes her way up to the front entrance. All of a sudden the door opens and Pam appears. She looks Sookie up and down and smiles.

Pam then said, "My My, the outfit looks good. Wasn't sure if it was going to work but I got to give myself props. Come on in, Eric is waiting for you in his office."

Sookie walked around Pam and make her way through the bar to Eric's office. The door is open so she walked in and Eric looks up from his papers and smiles. Sookie half smiles and says, "Alright Eric, I'm here. What do you want me to do?"

Eric gets up from his desk, walks over and looks Sookie up and down and said, "The Uniform looks good on you. How do you like it?"


End file.
